The present invention relates generally to a system for maintaining a diesel engine and more particularly to a diesel engine timing light and tachometer.
It is well known that the performance of the diesel engine is highly dependent upon the fuel injection system. The fuel injection system, which basically includes a pump, fuel line and injector, regulates fuel distribution and timing thereof.
Presently, the fuel injection system of a diesel engine is maintained by disassemblage of the system to inspect and test the component parts. The process is particularly time-consuming and expensive.